Double Bladed Heart
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Rhia Gelse is keen with a blade and sharp with her tongue but all her roughish tricks will not save her from the fate that is bestowed upon her shoulders. A blade under the command of General Tullius she is asked to infiltrate Windhelm under the pretence of a Stormcloak solider. But what started as a simple task becomes complicated when she starts having feelings for Ulfric himself


**Hey there guys this is my first go at writing Elder Scrolls fanfiction and I'm looking forward to sharing this story with you guys. This will be my personal twist on the events of both the Legion side of the civil war and the Stormcloak side. This story is so if you're not interested in that pairing or the romance that ensues then please don't read. I'm not sure how long this will end up being but I'm estimating anywhere from 20,000 to 50,000. I'll let you know further down the road. **

**Please review if you get the chance, constructive criticism is appreciated and feel free to ask me any questions you might have. I'll try my best to answer all your questions. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters beside my few OC's and my heroine Rhia Gelse and all rights are given to Bethesda Studios. **_

Chapter One: Homecoming

Rhia stood before the walls of Solitude with a small smile on her face, tanned hands resting on her hips as she took in the beauty of the city. It had been eight long years since she had visited home and she couldn't help but feel a sense of homecoming. For seven long years she travelled across Morrowind, Hammerfell and High Rock and she wondered what had changed in the city since she was last here. Her decision to come home hadn't been an easy one but now that she was here she didn't regret her actions. For she had been raised in Skyrim, home of the cloud scraping mountains and proud Nords and it was time she showed her loyalty to her home and her people. In the time that she was gone Skyrim had fallen into turmoil, more than she could understand during her travels. The Nords, who had always frowned upon outsiders and the ways of the Empire had stabbed her people in the back. Rhia felt her throat close, the carnage stained images of her massacred brother haunting her memories, his brown eyes hollow. The Empire was struggling to cover their bases, keep their walls and villages safe from the Stormcloaks but resources and time were running thin. Rhia gripped her sword which was sheathed at her hip, and if protecting her home meant slaying a few Stormcloaks then so be it.

Casting one final glance down at the beautiful, clear waters of the harbours Rhia approached the gates, flicking a septim at the gate guard as a tip she pushed open the gates, taking in the marvel of her home town. Time had not changed the strong city of the west but time had changed her and as she stood in the mouth of the city she couldn't help but feel her eyes widen and take in the splendorous views. The fresh smells of smoked fish and sweet brewed mead seemed to tease her tongue and Rhia felt herself being pulled toward the Winking Skeever. Pulling up her hood, obscuring her distinguishable face Rhia pushed open the doors to the tavern, slipping inside.

"Why hello there!" Corpulus Vinius, the Skeever's bartender called out, he had grown quite old in the time she had spent away. She remembered him before wrinkles had begun to mar his face, his eyes were as steely as ever though. Making her way over to the bar in which Corpulus was wiping down Rhia seated herself on one of the stools, slipping a septim across the counter.

"Nord mead if you've got any." Rhia said, tugging her cloak closer over her forehead, she didn't want to be recognized, not yet.

Corpulus eyed her suspiciously for a moment but wouldn't turn down fair coin, he grunted his compliance and poured her a tall mug and slid it across the counter. "You're a traveller eh? Don't deny it, you type got a special look 'bout you."

Rhia sipped her mead in silence, he didn't know the half of it. "Yeah a traveller is something you could call me." She agreed, taking a hearty gulp of her drink.

Corpulus let out a bark of laughter, "not only a traveller but a woman who can handle her drink. You're quite a mysterious one stranger."

Rhia kept her gaze on the wooden counter top, fingers thrumming to a rhythm in her head. "I'm here for gossip; got anything good?"

Corpulus rose a bushy brow but didn't question, "many words are passed around here in Solitude stranger, some true some not, what do you wish to know?"

Rhia settled herself more comfortably, leaning in toward the barkeep, lowering her voice. "What can you tell me about General Tullius?"

Corpulus withdrew, face darkening, "you're not some Stormcloak spy are you?! If you're here to keep a nasty, sneaky ear in on the Empire I'll have you thrown in a cell."

"_Shhh!_" Rhia hissed, waving at Corpulus to silence himself, "not so loud. I'm a friend, I harbour no ill tidings towards the Empire, _in fact _I'm looking to join the Legion myself."

Corpulus's blue eyes again narrowed in accusation, "and what proof of your alignment do I have now miss? Beside your _honest _word."

Rhia let out an exasperated sigh, she didn't want it to come to this. "Shut it Corpulus, I'll have you know I have no intention of betraying you or my people." Rhia closed her eyes in shame as she spoke the words that followed, "for everyone's favourite butter fingers is back home."

Corpulus's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he widened his arms and let out a jolly laugh, yanking Rhia into a hug, dragging her lithe body over the counter top. He kissed her head, laughing and squishing her to his chest, pushing back her emerald coloured hood. He held her up like she was a wet behind the ears infant child, beaming.

"It _is _you little butter fingers!" He chuckled, eyes twinkling. "By the divines you've been gone for nearly eight years and then you show up in the Skeever out of the blue! No word! No nothing!" He plopped her back down on the ground, their loud interaction drawing the attention of many of the bar patrons. "You sure have shed your baby fat," he chortled, sizing her up. "You've become a woman over the time you were gone and a beautiful one at that? Did you get hitched on your travels? Are you with child? Is that why you decided to make the long trek home to tell your mother the news?!"

Rhia groaned, "calm yourself Corpulus I'm not a young lass anymore so please don't treat me as a wee gixie. And no all those slanderous comments you spew are all false; besides me shedding some pounds and growing taller in my years."

Corpulus grinned, hands clapping her on the shoulder. "Oh what a tongue you've got there! You always were bit of a cheeky one! I wonder what your mother will say at the sight of you! Blessed be your appearance might well put her in the grave for good!"

Rhia couldn't help but allow a small smile, "so my mother is well then? Good. In my travels I was often tormented on how she may be fairing."

"Well," Corpulus muttered, "she's as well as a widow can be. She makes do mending and knitting small garments for neighbours and she sometimes sells the vegetables form her garden; but when Venar died all those years back the pain still rots her to the bone." Corpulus smiled tightly, "she'll be sweet and happy to see you child; it's been far too long."

Rhia felt her heart tighten and she nodded stiffly. "Thank you Corpulus, I know you've watched over her in the years of my absence and for that I thank you."

Corpulus laughed, "what was I suppose to do child? Let her wreck herself slowly? I'm a better man than that. Anyways you should go find that boy Renden. He'll be happy to see you," Corpulus winked at her suggestively. "The lads still not married, he blubbered nonsense about you for years child and I'm sure if you were to show up at his doorstep he would begin kissing your toes and praising the divines."

Rhia screwed up her nose in disgust, "I'd rather kiss a Drugar than marry Renden. The man has as much intelligence as a mudcrab if I remember correctly."

Corpulus chuckled lightly, "time changes people, who knows time may have changed him as much as it has changed you _butter fingers_." Corpulus teased, tormenting her with her childhood nickname.

"Enough of that!" Rhia threatened, "I'll have no one call me by that name again, one accident shall not mar my name for eternity."

"_One _small accident!?" Corpulus guffawed. "Child you tried to pickpocket around twelve different people and each time you got caught, the city guards dragging you back to your mother by your ear!"

Rhia reddened, ears turning crimson. "Oh stuff it old man." She grumbled under her breath.

"Yes, yes child; now _scat!_" Corpulus barked, "say hello to your mother then go up and see General Tullius. I'm sure you can handle yourself good and well now spending all those years travelling and the Legion can use strong individuals like you." Corpulus smiled at her warmly. "Then when you have some down time get your ass back here and tell me of your travels. There is nothing an old Imperial like me would enjoy more than a good tale."

Rhia chugged back the remainder of her mead and pushed away from the bar, smiling widely. "I'll do just that but you may need to wait a while for that story. I'm going to make a name for myself, become Tullius's second hand, make Venar proud! Show him his baby sister shall pick up his helmet and carry on his name!" Rhia pumped her fist in a victorious notion, a notion known by all of those in the Legion. The bar let out a roar and rose their drink, tipping their mugs to Rhia and Corpulus couldn't help but grin. "If anyone can do it it'll be you young Gelse, your father smiles down on you and your brothers spirit lives in you."

Rhia glowed and she pulled up her hood, "until we meet again." Then she vanished, slipping out the tavern door.

For a long moment Corpulus stared at the door, smiling absentmindedly. Rhia kept her promises and he knew when he saw her again she'd have more tales to tell and a name for herself. It was a promise of honour and Rhia was of the honourable sort.

Rhia steeled herself as she turned the corner that opened into a courtyard of young Legion soldiers, many were practising with the standard Imperial swords, sweat trickling down their faces from effort. She had already seen her mother, and as Corpulus had said she nearly fainted at the sight of her. The two spent nearly three hours talking as her mother stuffed her to the brim with fresh baked rolls and spiced cabbage rolls, Rhia smiled she had missed her mother sorely. Grinning to herself she didn't even notice the middle aged man standing near by watching her intently. Gazing at her slim physique over the curve of his long bow Captain Aldis had just been supervising his troops, overseeing operations was the main portion of what his duties consisted when he felt a _presence _enter the courtyard of Castle Dour. He gazed at the young Imperial with piqued interest, her amber eyes taking in the brick walls of the castle appreciatively a smile on her lips. She was young, or so her short statue made her look, her auburn hair, streaked with sunlight was tied back from her face making her strong nose and chin seem more prominent. Aldis was surprised at the gear that was strapped onto the woman's body, an ebony knife glinted off her left hip and a long scabbard decorated in gold trim bounced off her right. There was something about her that seemed to make the air fizzle and crack with energy.

"You there!" Aldis called out to the woman, crossing his arms over his chest. "You gonna' just stand der' gawking or do you have business here?"

Rhia's eyes peeled off the impressive spires of the castle and focused on the man calling to her, amber eyes narrowing. "I'm here on my own business kinsman and I'd like to keep it that way."

Aldis let out a haughty laugh, striding over to the bold woman. "I'm afraid your being here _is _my business seeing as I'm acting Captain here at Castle Dour."

Rhia's eyebrows shot upwards, lips pursing in thought. "If you truly must know I'm here to join the Legion and I'd like to know where I can find General Tullius."

Aldis's eyes once again caught gaze of her enchanted weaponry and nodded, this woman must know something of battle or of magic to be carrying such heavily enchanted weapons. "Gernal Tullius is in the castle pouring over maps and plans with Legate Rikke; he'll be there all day and the next so it should be easy locating him."

Rhia nodded her thanks and strutted toward the castle door, once again pulling up her emerald hood. Aldis watched her as she disappeared inside, thoughts brewing. He wondered what the woman would make of herself and if she'd be soon smiling at him and inviting him down to the Skeever for drinks and tales of her triumphs. Aldis shook his head, chuckling to himself, he didn't know why those thoughts came to mind when he saw the woman but something about her seemed to be destined for greatness. Shaking his head Aldis grabbed his bow and marched back over his practising troops. "Come on, now! I want those arrows dead center! The lives of your fellow soldiers are counting on it."

Rhia slipped inside Castle Dour, peeking around a wee bit before fully allowing herself to come inside. The foyer smelt of wax candles and musty old bricks and the scent made her nose crinkle, she could hear muffled voices talking down a narrow hallway and she wondered if the voice belonged to General Tullius himself. Straightening, Rhia gave herself a once over, brushing off any dirt or grime she might have acquired along her travels, rolling up the cuffs on her cloak she was ready. Hood still masquerading her face Rhia walked down the halls, the voices coming clearer and clearer the further she went down the hall.

"As I've told you countless times before Rikke our numbers are still much too thin to do anything darastic!" The voice was of a very weary sounding old man, the exasperation clear in his tone. "Ulfric still has too much influence in the north and we can do nothing about it; the man is too charismatic for his own damn good."

A loud feminine sigh was the response the older man got. "I understand that Tullius but we can't just sit in here plotting like old men and do nothing! Our troops are dying in numbers outside these walls and we doing nothing but talk like gossipy woman!"

Tullius made an agitated grunting sound at her comment about old men but didn't scold her. "I am well aware of this Rikke but what do you purpose we do? If we send more troops Eastmarch we'll have even more blood and turmoil on our hands."

Silence ensued and Rhia felt it was time for her introduction, her nerves tingling. Pushing open the door she stepped inside, folding her hands respectfully behind her back. "It would seem you two are in need of a miracle worker, it would seem you're in luck."

Tullius and Rikke both jumped at the voice, both deep in thought and their eyes seized on the slender woman standing in the doorway, face obscured from vision.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Rikke demanded, hands on her hips, furious.

General raised a hand to silence his second in command, his grey eyes fixated on the stranger, taking in the weapons on her hips and her hidden face.

"I haven't seen you here before stranger, what will you have from us? I surely hope you're not a Stormcloak assassin here to collect our heads for I'm afraid you'd never leave the castle alive." Tullius threatened subtly, voice calm.

Rhia let out a agitated sigh and stepped forward, folding her arms over her chest. "That's twice today I've been accused of being a Stormcloak spy and I'm right sick of it. You people sure have gotten paranoid since I last lived in the city, I wonder what my brother would say about your ways."

Tullius and Rikke shared a questioning look, unsure of what to say. Finally, Tullius spoke, voice laced with a brisk edge. "Who are you stranger? You say you lived here before? I'm afraid I haven't been in Skyrim too long so you may in fact be a stranger to me."

Rikke let out a huff, "I would know her if I saw her, I've lived here most of my life."

Rhia smiled at her boots, Rikke would in fact know her. Rikke was only about six five years older than Rhia, the same age as her brother and she knew many boys who used to be sweet on her. "You would indeed know me Legate Rikke," Rhia said softly, "I saw you often in my childhood for you regularly hung around the tavern; flirting with the local boys."

Rikke's tanned cheeks flamed, eyes widening and she let out an embarrassed gurgle. "T-that was many years ago General, I assure you I'm no longer a flirt or a prude."

General Tullius looked slightly bemused, he had never seen Rikke so flustered before. "So you _do _knowof Rikke then stranger. Please enlighten us why you stand before us today."

Rhia smiled underneath her hood, "I wish to join the Legion General. If you'll have me."

General Tullius's eyebrows shot up in shock, he stole a quick glance at Rikke and she too was surprised. "The Legion is always looking for able warriors stranger but we'll need a name before we can accept you into our ranks."

"Rhia, my name is Rhia." She said, tilting her chin upwards.

"Would you mind removing your hood, uh, Rhia?" General Tullius asked, "how can we accept you into our ranks if we cannot even see your face?"

Reluctantly Rhia slipped back her hood and Rikke let out a strangled gasp. "Rhia! Rhia Gelse! By the ninth I cannot truly believe it's you! After eight years. . ." Rikke inhaled deeply, calming herself. "It is good to see you in one piece _butter fingers_."

Rhia grimaced, it seemed that name would haunt her to Oblivion and back. "I have returned from my travels to aid my people in their struggle for my homeland, my birth place." Rhia said gravelly, eyes downcast. "And for my brother who will be proud to call me his sister after this war is over."

Rikke's eyes also saddened, she had known Venar and he had been a fine man, he would be missed in both heart and his skill with a blade in this battle.

General Tullius watched the girls interaction closely then proceeded to ask, "so tell me Rikke who is our little Imperial friend here? You two seem well acquainted."

Rikke nodded, "Rhia here is a few years younger than myself and she used to live in the city, her father Gurnen was the old blacksmith before he passed away. Her mother, Evely, still lives in Solitude, she works as a seamstress." Rikke glanced back at Rhia, brown eyes taking in her strong facial features and limber body. "After Rhia's brothers death eight years ago Rhia left the country and travelled about the realm and that's the last anyone had heard from her since today." Rikke put her hands on her hips, smiling proudly. "Now it would appear she's here to help us sway the tide of the battle, we're lucky to have you home Rhia."

Rhia smiled gratefully at Rikke, amber eyes dancing. "Thank you Rikke."

General Tullius rubbed the back of his neck, "Rikke speaks highly of you Gelse and that's saying something, if you're up to a _little task _I'd be more than happy to allow you into our ranks."

"What's this _task_?" Rhia asked.

General Tullius smiled toothily, "we're having a little bit of a bandit problem over at Fort Hraggstad and if you're as able as you seem you'll easily be able to defeat their forces. Once you've completed this task return here and we'll talk."

Rhia nodded gruffly, casting Rikke one final glance she slipped out into the corridor. Striding down the hall in long stride Rhia smiled to herself, soon she'd be able to die in grace and in with her brothers affection.

**So that was the first chapter, was it good? Please let me know in the reviews of PM your thoughts or questions. See you next chapter. **

**Please review, favourite and such~ **

**Byeee**

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
